


Looking ahead

by belncaz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Eden's Twilight, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Post-The King's Men, Self-Indulgent, andrew's sense of humor, it's meant to be fluffy, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: Some of the group goes to Eden's Twilight in celebration of a lunar eclipse. Andrew and Neil discuss happiness and the future.





	Looking ahead

 

The management of Eden’s Twilight knew a good gimmick when they saw one and they latched onto the lunar eclipse craze like the marketing savvy businesspeople they were. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t going to be seen in their part of the world, they offered evening drink specials with ridiculous names like Sun Shooters at Night and an array of celestial-inspired concoctions so that hearing orders for Twinkle Little Star Shots and Black Hole Slammers was the norm for the evening.

The group from Palmetto State obediently ordered their choices from the special menu with only minimal snorts and giggles at the over-the-top nomenclature. Although Andrew had not objected to Neil’s desire to extend the invitation to include the upperclassmen, he hadn’t invited their new recruits, saying he’d get their measure another time.

Andrew’s group cared less for the publicity stunt itself than they did an opportunity to enjoy themselves. Ignoring the screens that kept looping footage of various eclipses or astronomical imagery and a playlist that seemed to feature any song with the word sun, moon, or eclipse regardless of genre or quality, they exchanged small talk and even placed a few bets while they waited for their own festivities to commence.

Although their favorite bartender was swamped and had only moments to chat, Andrew waited patiently for Roland to load up a tray for them. It was filled with a variety of the more promising specials and Andrew carried it back to the table they’d claimed with aplomb.

The contents of the glasses ran the gamut from the brightly colored to a slightly ominous pure black – and they were grabbed up with the impartiality of those intending to get drunk as quickly as possible regardless of what was on offer. Most of their teammates took their drinks and vanished into the crowd, the intention of reappearing later was understood even if unsaid.

Neil watched them inhale their shots but didn’t immediately follow suit. Neil had been handed a grey one and a smirk from Andrew letting him know this was intentional. He raised an eyebrow in question. While Neil had started drinking with them, he wasn’t really one for mixed drinks and he tilted the glass curiously.

“Vodka and some coloring.” Andrew offered the explanation readily enough and Neil knew he wouldn’t outright lie, but the innocent look on Andrew’s face was just a bit too studied.

Neil took a cautious sip – it wasn’t until the initial pass of the vodka cleared his palate that he picked up on a flavor that he wasn’t ready for. He grimaced and barely managed to choke out, “Why the hell is it so salty?”

A small uptick at the corner of Andrew’s mouth – so different from the manic smile they’d all seen from his drugs but still quintessentially trouble – was his only reply before he downed his own drink, plain whiskey of course. Roland had even eschewed the dainty umbrella that he’d been placing in everyone’s well drinks that night; he knew better than to waste it on Andrew.  Setting the glass down he answered Neil, “Squid ink. Roland tells me it’s very popular these days. I didn’t think you’d mind since you prefer things with salt.”

Neil shook his head, knowing Andrew was paying him back for his joke at the ice cream parlor earlier in the summer. Still, he gave a mental shrug and quickly finished the drink despite its odd taste, accepting the glass of coke Renee pushed over to him to chase the salinity away. “I should have known.”

Andrew’s eyes glinted and he nodded, tipping up two fingers in a wave of acknowledgement. “I told you I’d remember.” And of course he would. Andrew didn’t threaten or bluster, he remembered and promised and held whatever line mattered to him. It was a moral code as singular as it was inflexible with an internal logic that was sensible only in that you knew he’d adhere to it.

Neil was sipping the soft drink when Andrew spoke and a brief flash of darkness crossed Neil’s face; Andrew’s memories were overwhelmingly bad ones and Neil was perfectly aware of that.  He hid the expression by glancing over at what was left on the tray, knowing Andrew would not only refuse any sympathy, he’d rebuff Neil in the process.

Selecting one that was a shade of orange so bright he thought it might just be in the Foxes’ honor, he tossed it back with the security of knowing Andrew wouldn’t sabotage him twice. It was sickly sweet due to artificially-flavored orange juice and the contrast from the salty one before nearly made his stomach turn in protest. Neil took the hint and decided he’d pass on any further alcohol, instead sitting back in his seat and watching the dance floor and allowing the mindlessness of the soundtrack to replace any need for conversation.

He was surprised to find himself humming along to a song, and he stopped when he realized Nicky, Andrew, and Kevin were all looking at him with equal parts suspicion and astonishment. He so rarely knew anything of popular culture that this was apparently a noteworthy event.

Feeling defensive, Neil shrugged. “I think Abby was singing it earlier.”

The team had gathered at Abby’s house for a huge early afternoon meal. Wymack had grilled out, even throwing some corn wrapped in foil and a skillet of vegetables on the heat. It was a token effort at something to break up the platter of grilled meat, but it did add some festive color to the table.

Someone had turned on the radio, probably one of the freshmen, and it had only been Abby’s delighted singing and spontaneous dancing that kept the top 40 selection on air. Once it switched off, Nicky had seized control of the musical offerings, quickly looping a playlist he’d assembled for just such emergencies.

Andrew shot him a look that was clearly a warning before muttering, “Trendy doesn’t suit you, don’t try it again.”

Renee was smiling before she looked over at Neil, “Dance with me?” She managed it in a way that let Neil know she wouldn’t hold it against him if he refused but Neil didn’t especially want to decline.

Neil still wasn’t entirely comfortable around Renee, although they had grown closer after the year they’d shared. She was like Andrew, she would never flinch from him. Neil was learning to extend the same courtesy to her. He nodded, stood, and followed her into the crowd.

Nicky’s jaw was nearly on the table. “Oh my god. He’s drinking, knows popular music, and dancing. I don’t know if I’m proud or terrified.”

Andrew’s expression was almost unreadable but then he kept his attention on Neil and Renee. Neil was athletic, yet he had no talent for dancing and it would take someone with Renee’s unflappable serenity to put up with how ridiculous he looked. But Neil’s lips were wide with his grin as he tried to mimic Renee’s movements.

Still, Andrew found himself idly turning an empty shot glass in his fingers as he watched them. He wasn’t jealous, there was no point in it, but there was something just this side of discontent flowing through him.

It wasn’t until Aaron returned, tipsy and looking for another round,  that Andrew had cause to take stock of his concern. Aaron followed his twin’s gaze to see Neil and Renee and he shook his head in disgust at Andrew’s obviously foul mood.

“He would abandon her in a second if you went out there. Just go dance with him if you’re going to pout. You can’t look any more ridiculous than he does.” The German hid the exact scolding from Kevin, but not Nicky.

Nicky chimed in as well, “Or just go drag him off somewhere and you can help each other see stars of an altogether different variety.”

Unsurprisingly, that was Aaron’s limit for dealing with Nicky and he took off back into the crowd after quickly downing one of the last available shots.

Andrew’s reply was deceptively mild, “Nicky, we had this talk, didn’t we? I’m sure of it. You remember, yes?”

Nicky would be lying if he denied that a quick thread of unease swept through him. But he nodded and backed off.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. But work on having fun, yeah?”

Andrew flicked him an annoyed glance. “This is my happy face, Nicky. Be suitably impressed by it and make yourself scarce.”

Kevin was used to the three of them having conversations in German around him, but he wasn’t so drunk he couldn’t figure out there was likely only one subject they’d still use it for given their current location – Neil.

Kevin sent an inquisitive look his way after Nicky left. Andrew felt it and met his gaze with a heavy stare that warned Kevin he better weigh his words very carefully.

Propelled by his new lease on life and the bolstering effects of alcohol, Kevin risked it anyway.

“They’re wondering why you don’t go dance with him?”

Andrew moved to rest his chin in his hand as he propped his elbow on the table.

“I’m astonished by how many people think this is any of their business. Tell me, Kevin, is it something to do with the eclipse perhaps?”

Kevin was very familiar with the degrees of violence Andrew’s voice could carry. For all that this was usually a conversation that would have a knife out, Andrew was being surprisingly indulgent. He didn’t want to talk about it, yet he was only mildly scolding Kevin. Astonishing was the least of it.

Still, Kevin knew not to press his luck. He shook his head at Andrew’s hopelessness, perfectly aware he had little room to point fingers.

Andrew returned his attention to the dance floor. Neil was not improving, but you’d never know it from his smile.

Then the song changed – a tune that usually had couples pressing tightly together and moving their hips in clear imitation of another, far more intimate act. Neil wasn’t offended, but he couldn’t dance that way and he shrugged helplessly at Renee. With a smile that held understanding and permission together, she waved him off and disappeared further into the crowd.

He returned to Andrew’s side as predictably as clockwork. He was breathing a little hard, a light sheen of sweat was visible, and the last remnants of a smile in place.

Andrew stared at him, clearly thinking about something.

“What’s with you?” Andrew almost didn’t ask, but in the end couldn’t stop himself.

Neil laughed and shook his head.

“Nothing. Everything. I’m happy.”

Andrew considered that. Happy. What did that mean for Neil? Exy of course. And somehow the Foxes more generally. But that wasn’t quite it in this context. Andrew’s capacity for happy was different, he didn’t begrudge this feeling to Neil, but he sure didn’t understand how dancing idiotically had been channeled into happy.

He stood, extracting his cigarettes from a pocket and holding them up to show Neil where he was going. Neil didn’t hesitate, merely followed him out.

Nicky and Kevin exchanged looks.

“Five bucks says Andrew stabs him for being too cheerful.” Kevin wasn’t exactly kidding.

“Easy money. If anything, Andrew will come back in a better mood.” Nicky was ever the optimist and besides, he held more confidence that Neil’s peculiar brand of charm somehow softened Andrew.

One of the perks of having been employed there was that Andrew knew how to access the rooftop of Eden’s Twilight. Neil smiled to himself at realizing where they were headed. On such a busy night, the current employees wouldn’t have as many opportunities to sneak away and they had a moment of privacy amidst the madness of the evening.

Andrew wordlessly handed him a lit cigarette before lighting one for himself.

Neil watched the tendrils of smoke rise up and realized how much had changed in a relatively short span. This was no longer just about his mother, it was Andrew, too.

“What’s got you so happy now?”

Neil looked over, realizing he’d been smiling.

Shrugging, feeling ridiculously pleased with the world at the moment he indulged in another flare of honesty.

“You.”

When Andrew failed to reply Neil looked closer. Andrew looked shocked – just for a moment before he schooled his features back to blankness. He took a quick, deep drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out in a steady stream that signaled his aggravation.

“Andrew, why don’t you ever dance?”

The look Andrew sent him was bored. Neil knew better than to believe it. Still, he was surprised Andrew answered at all.

“Take a wild guess.”

Neil nodded. Andrew didn’t like not having control over who touched him. A dance floor limited his options and there was no way even Eden’s Twilight could ignore a repeated body count. But here, on the roof, out of sight and away from accidental bumps or stray hands, maybe Neil could ask…

“Dance with me here?”

Andrew froze and looked at Neil as if he’d lost his mind.

Neil shrugged, awkward and hopeful at the same time.

Andrew tossed his cigarette and ground out the ember with his shoe.

“I’d ask if you’re drunk but I know you’re not. And you didn’t take that many hits to the head at practice. So baring alcohol or injury, I have to ask. Why?”

It was a _why_ that asked more than Neil’s sudden interest in dancing. Andrew was trying to understand Neil, and that effort alone was worth it.

Neil’s smile was lopsided – partly from his scars, partly from his mood.

“No reason. Just because we could really. Because it’s you.”

Andrew stared at him, the darkness of the sky interrupted by the lights from nearby buildings and even the dusting of stars and glow of the moon.

“Could and should are very different things. I’m surprised I have to tell you that.”

Neil didn’t take it personally, it had all been a whim anyway. He leaned against the railing and looked over the cityscape, humming a few bars of an off-tune version of some song the DJ had played earlier.

Glancing back over to Andrew he shook his head. “You don’t. I know. I’m just – ”

“Happy.” Andrew’s interruption drew an agreeable nod from Neil.

Joining Neil at the rail, Andrew stared broodingly out, not really taking in the vista. He toyed with the notion that Neil, who’d never dared to reach for happy even just a short year ago, had now professed to that condition multiple times in a single evening.

He turned and lazily grabbed the half-burned cigarette from Neil’s fingers, inhaling in a way that was nearly thoughtful. When he spoke, Andrew’s voice was cool and didn’t match the content.

“So it takes a literal cosmic event to get you to be happy. Drama queen.”

The small joke was so unexpected that Neil’s brain actually stalled. He could no sooner have stopped his stunned look than he could have hidden the moon.

Andrew’s smile looked nearly painful it was so sharp and it disappeared before Neil could call him on it.

“Since when do you tell jokes?” Astonished, it came out somewhere between an accusation and observation.

Andrew shrugged, and the smallest glint of humor was in his eyes. “I’m the funniest person I know, can’t imagine how it slipped your notice.”

Neil laughed, a hoarse, exasperated sound. “And not a single one of them will believe me if I tried to tell them about this.”

Andrew gave his infamous salute. “Now that one’s not on me. I have the reputation for being crazy, you’re the one with the truth issues.”

Neil sent him a sour look. “Not anymore.”

Andrew’s nod acknowledged Neil’s words even as he echoed them, “Not anymore.”

Feeling a little deflated, Neil rested his head on his hand and continued looking out, mindless now.

“Hey, Neil?”

Neil looked back to Andrew at the summons.

Andrew’s expression was inscrutable as he discarded this cigarette, too. “When you make it to the pros, I’ll dance with you at your celebration party.” Without waiting for that to fully sink in, Andrew narrowed his eyes. “But that’s also conditional on you improving between now and then – Renee was too nice to say anything, but you looked fucking ridiculous out there. I won’t be party to that.”

He didn’t wait for a response, merely pushed back from the rail and went to the door, gesturing impatiently for Neil to follow.

Neil’s mood was instantly, infinitely restored. When, not if. It was the tiniest of things to fixate on but to Neil, it made all the difference.

It wasn’t just about a dance. It was Andrew’s implicit belief in a future - something so unusual that it took on the sense of inevitability. Neil’s quiet, “It’s a date then” didn’t reach Andrew’s ears, but the two of them together had put a wish into motion. Andrew didn’t chase pipe dreams after all.

The rest of the night was a blur of laughter, lights, and the strange feeling he’d grown more familiar with this past year. Happy suited him, if he did say so himself. And if part of that happiness was Andrew? Neil grinned, well, perhaps they were all a little moonstruck in the end, but he would not change it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super small reference to my Ice Cream Social story (like it won't hurt you to have not read it) but just in case you were wondering, that's the "prefer things with salt" etc reference.  
> Anyway, ahem. Hope you liked this! ^.^/


End file.
